


Kiss and a Promise

by miniminimiu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniminimiu/pseuds/miniminimiu
Summary: Makki is tired and just wants to finish his homework, but Mattsun has other ideas.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Kiss and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My first Matsuhana fanfic. My first fanfic, to be honest! I decided to give up my Fanfic-writing-virginity to this underappreciated, but no less adorable ship - MatsuHana. Please read and tell me if it was worth it!

Hanamaki Takahiro was DONE. Just done at the antics of their _beloved_ captain and vice-captain, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. 

They were childhood friends, who went to the same elementary school, the same middle school and, wait for it, even the same high school. You’d think they would figure out each other’s mutual attraction, stop making bedroom eyes at the other when they weren’t looking, finally _finally_ admit their mutual affection, confess and lower the sexual tension in their volleyball practises. But no, of _fucking_ course not! As if _the great_ Oikawa Tooru and _the responsible_ Iwaizumi Hajime would ever do something so _frivolous_ and _immature._ And that’s all their own words, respectively, as if Hanamaki would ever say naive! He’s the perfect contradiction to Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s statement and their short-sightedness, thank you very much!

Their second year kouhais were feeling suspicious nowadays, and even the first years are feeling uncomfortable. Yahaba even approached him at the end of last evening’s practice, “Are Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san alright? They were glaring at each other all through the week. did they have a big quarrel again?” He asked in a slightly exasperated tone. After all, he’s no stranger to the two’s _*hem* sexual tension filled_ _*hem*_ quarrels _._

Now, what can Hanamaki do? Does he smile and say “ No, my dear kouhai, It’s nothing. It’s just your captain and your vice-captain being oblivious and stubborn asses by making not-so-discreet heart eyes at the other and refusing to confess. Don’t worry about it~.”

No, he can not do that. Oikawa is an irresponsible captain, and Iwaizumi too is catching his habits, but that doesn’t mean he can ignore his duties as a senpai! He must make sure to not so stress out his kouhais. So he just said, “Don’t worry about it, it’s their problems. They’ll sort it out”. Hoping this would suffice as an assurance, he quickly sped up to his walk home with Mattsun, wishing to get away from such stressful confrontations.

After they’re quite some distance away from the others, they took a turn away from the communal road to the school. Matsukawa reached his palm down, linked their arms together, and leaned to Hanamaki. “Uhhh~ What a day Makki, I’m so~ tired from practice, and Sensei gave us a ton of English homework,” he yawned and leaned in more. 

Hanamaki frowned, “You’re too heavy Mattsun. Walk on your own.” He was tired too and he had homework as well. They’re third years, it’s expected, but trust Mattsun to whine about it to him. “I Have homework too, English, Maths, _and_ Modern Japanese. So you’re not the only one.”

Matsukawa grinned ear to ear, “Is that so, Makki?” he squeezed Hanamaki’s hands, “Then why don’t we do it together? How ‘bout you come to my house? We can have _all_ night to do it.”

“Hmm...But what about my clothes? I’m not sleeping in my school uniform, thank you.” 

“It’s a Friday Makki! You can just take my clothes. Stay the weekend at mine. You won’t need your uniform tomorrow, and you can always go and get some clothes tomorrow.”

Hanamaki smiled “Yes, but we haven’t told our parents Mattsun…”

Matsukawa pouted, yes he can pout, and it works so good on Makki. Makki just can’t resist his pout, and he knows it! “My Mum never minds you coming over Makki, she likes you better than me. You can just call your parents, aren’t they away on a trip now? They wouldn’t mind, Makki~”

They walked for a few more minutes before they reached Matsukawa’s house. Mattsun opened the door and shouted “MUM!! I’m home, Makki’s here too!”

His mother called out from inside, “welcome back~”

She came to the genkan* to welcome them, “Makki-kun welcome~ Please do stay for dinner tonight! Do you want me to ring your parents?”

Hanamaki smiled at her. Mattsun’s mother always welcomed him, even more, when they told her about their _relationship_. “That would be great, thanks a lot Mutsukawa san.” He did feel a bit weird to call her that, but what to do? And Mattsun has always been Mattsun, so it’s probably fine.

Matsukawa tugged his hand “Come on now Makki, let’s go up to my room”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes. This boy, really….why’s he so impatient? And in front of Matsukawa- san too. It’d be fine if he was just a friend staying over, but they’re in a relationship now….Matsukawa-san will think they’re doing..something they shouldn’t be doing. Damn, he can even feel a blush colouring his ears now! Stupid Mattsun!!

Matsukawa dragged Hanamaki up the stairs to his room, their feet bouncing off the steps two at a time. Hanamaki loudly exclaimed, “Slow down Mattsun! Do you want me to fall down the stairs and pass away? Who’ll help you with your English homework then~?” A giggle was heard from below. _Dammit_ , Matsukawa thought, _Mattsun’s Mum is definitely misunderstanding us...it’s all for this idiot! How am I supposed to look at her tomorrow morning! Waah...It’s all stupid Mattsun’s fault!”_

During his inner monologue, Hanamaki didn’t notice that they were standing in front of Matsukawa’s room’s door. Suddenly he felt a weight pressing down on him, a breath tickling his nape, and two calloused palms, one on his waist, and other at his trapezius. That effectively pulled him out of his musing. Matsukawa tilted down his face and put his mouth near Hanamaki’s ears, his lips almost touching it.

He whispered in a thick voice, tone dropping half an octave, “Hey Makki...since you’re staying the night, how ‘bout we do something other than homework, hmm?”

Hanamaki breath stuttered for a few seconds, his thoughts in a jumble. Mattsun being so forward, especially when they were standing right at the landing, without the privacy of four walls, was this something _very_ unexpected. And honestly, a bit worrying too..he _really_ didn’t want to get aroused at a place where Mattsun’s Mum could easily intrude. He was being polite to his host, so damn him!

“M-Mattsun..stop” Hanamaki croaked out. Then composing himself, he turned around, kept his eyes flat ahead to the wall ignoring Matsukawa, and replied flatly, “We are spending the night together to do _homework, Mattsun_. Unless you wanna fail and repeat a year with our _kouhai_ Yahaba and Kyotani, stop messing around.” Don’t get him wrong now, it’s not that Hanamaki wasn’t a normal teenager with urges. But he felt uncomfortable whenever he thought of them spending some _quality time_ with Mattsun’s mother just under one floor. He just valued this thing called privacy a lot, ok?

But when he finished speaking, he became aware of his surroundings…..which was the floor beneath his feet, the door behind his back and Matsukawa’s broad chest and his _*hem*_ hips, pinning him to the door. He looked up and realized just how close their lips were. 

Just as he was contemplating whether he should close the few millimetres or not, he felt Mattsun leaning down more, his hand clutching his hips firmly. Hanamaki’s eyes closed on their own, feeling the anticipation and excitement.

Then a quarter of a second’s wait, and finally, finally a chapped pair of lips pressed onto his own dry ones. 

For a second, Hanamaki felt complete, absolute contentment. It was like having a sip of nice, cool water after a practically tiring hour of volleyball practice, on a sultry summer day. The first sip, the best one.

He was about to show his enthusiasm to the kiss, when….thump, thump, THUMP!

The sudden noise startled both Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and they almost jumped apart, surprised and disoriented. Matsukawa whipped around, and Hanmaki gaped around to see…..to their oh-so-guilty surprise, the only other person in the house, Matsukawa-san, Mattsun’s mother.

The tall lady looked very embarrassed to have stumbled into such a scene involving her son and his boyfriend. She averted her eyes and glanced everywhere but towards them.

“Uum...I just came to ask you….for, um, your uniforms...I need to put them on the laundry basket y’see...tomorrow’s laundry day, and since Hanamaki-kun’s all alone at home this weekend, I wanted to do it for him….and..uh, ask him to stay the weekend, see…..Will you stay this weekend Hanamaki-kun?” She rambled on, clearly upset to have intruded in such a situation. 

Hanamaki was the first to regain his senses and stammered out a reply “we-we’ll give em to you in a second, Matsukawa-san. Um, I’m really sorry to trouble you with these…..And of course, I’d like to stay if you don’t mind me being a bother.” 

Hanamaki was proud of himself to maintain at least some shreds of his politeness and perception. Matsukawa on the other hand...well, he’ll have to deal with him after this. Drill some sense into him, about how rude and crass it was to _almost_ make out in an open staircase, in your parents’ house, no less!

Matsukawa-san looked relieved at the quick reply. She gave an awkward smile, and quickly bowed out the scene, climbing swiftly down the steps. A loud call was heard from downstairs “Oh! I almost forgot! Dinner is almost ready, you two come down in a few minutes, ok?”

Hanamaki glared up at Matsukawa. He wanted to...well, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do to him, but it won’t certainly be anything pleasant and nice. 

But, seeing Matsukawa’s face, Hanamaki couldn’t bring himself to give him a scolding. The boy looked so embarrassed and crestfallen. _It seems like Mattsun really was looking forward to this weekend. And now, the first night has gone down the drain. Maybe it’ll affect the rest of our time too...eh~ I feel sorry now...how can I scold him?_ Hanamaki reckoned it was maybe not the best time to reprimand his juvenile behaviour at this time. _I’ll save it for later,_ he thought.

He was simply too embarrassed to, _damn it! And it was all his idiot of a boyfriend’s fault. Ehhh...Even going to dinner is too embarrassing. How will I look at Matsukawa-san’s eyes!_

But then a hand came down and encircled his own. Hanamaki looked up and saw Matsukawa looking at him with a sheepish grin..blushing all over.

“I guess me being all irresistible and charming you have to wait another day, Makki”, Matsukawa said, his awkward voice not at all matching with his trying-to-be seductive words.

Hanamaki broke into an embarrassed smile. He felt..relieved that he was not the only one the pair feeling awkward with himself. Of course, Makki is uncomfortable, that was his mum who walked in on them. 

Warm fingers curl around his own, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts. Mattsun pulls up Hanamakii’s hands, from his sides, and holds their joined palms between them. He smiled bashfully, saying “You’re overthinking again. I-it was my fault, Makki...I shouldn’t have done that here. I’m sorry...I admit that, but if you’re worrying bout what my mum will think, don’t worry. She’s probably the one most embarrassed. She’d rather blame me than you, she thinks you’re a goody-two-shoes darling, but of course, she hasn’t seen you in practice.” He chuckled, probably thinking about how Hanamaki tyrannised over their kouhais, as well over their _captain_ , Oikawa.

Hanmaki bounced back to his feet and pointed his fingers towards Hanamaki’s chest. “Oh! And who’s fault is that she caught us? Eh? Who decided to kiss in the middle-of-a-freaking stair-landing? Eh?”

He turned back, facing the door and insisted “Really, we shouldn’t do this. Kissing at the landing of our parent’s house....” He put his hand on top of the doorknob, turning it around to open the door.”...”It’s soo irresponsible Mattsun like we’re asking to be caught in the act.”

But, before Hanamaki could take away his hand from the doorknob, a slightly bigger palm covered his own. Matsukawa whispered from above him “ You’re right. We shouldn’t do this in our _parents’_ house. But when we get a house of our own, I’ll make sure to kiss you at the landings, at least a hundred times.” Matsukawa pushes the door open and nudges Hanamaki to get in. 

Hanamaki scrambles inside. “Is that a threat..or?” He mumbles, the tip of nose tuning pink, like his hair. 

Matsukawa closes the door with a faint thump “I’d like to say it’s a promise.” He replies and presses a squishy kiss on the top of Hanamaki’s head. “Help me keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So..that's it! My first fanfic. Please leave Kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed. And suggetions or constrictive crticisms are always very welcome~


End file.
